Lucy of the Wind
by GrinInTheShadows
Summary: What if Luffy was a logia type? What if he was also a girl? This is the tale of Monkey D. Lucy, a girl with the power of the wind. Join her as she and her nakama travel the seas in search of adventure. Will contain death, violence, etc. Fem!Luffy.


Lucy of the Wind

**I do not own One Piece.**

**This story contains Fem!Luffy as well as Luffy with a different Devil Fruit. The idea for the Kaze Kaze no Mi comes from the story Kamikaze by RoranGothicus and a few other stories of which I do not remember the names or authors.**

Prologue

The forest was quiet as the sun rose over the mountains. Light was slowly trickling down through the lush canopy, chasing away the pitch black of night. As the forest creatures began to awaken, a ferocious roar could be heard echoing from tree to tree.

Suddenly, a small child came running past, swerving between the trees. The child was a small girl with dark black hair. She appeared to be around five years old. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans but her clothes were covered in tears that looked like something with claws had attacked her. An astute observer would notice that the girl was sobbing, tears streaming down her face as she ran. She turned her head to look behind her and her eyes widened with fear. A huge tiger was following close behind her, its face showing hunger. She let out a great sob then turned and increased her speed. In an attempt to escape the large predator, she took a sharp left turn between two trees that were growing close together and ran onward, not slowing down even to take the turn. The tiger, in a massive show of strength, simply ran through the trees, the trunks shattering under the force.

The girl spotted a small tunnel cut into a cliff face ahead of her and immediately ran inside. The tiger was too large to enter the tunnel and was unable to stop itself from hitting the rocks. At the sound of the impact the girl slowed down and looked back. The tiger, dazed, shook itself and roared in anger forcing her to cover her ears. After she realized that the tiger could not follow her into the tunnel, the girl turned and continued into the dark depths. After what felt like hours, she entered a room which was open to the sky but surrounded by incredibly high cliffs.

In the center of the room a large tree grew, reaching up towards the heavens. On the tree a single fruit grew, it looked like a large apple except blue with light blue swirls. The girl felt her stomach express its hunger and looked back up at the fruit. She smiled at her luck and immediately began to climb the tree. After a few minutes, she reached the branch that held her prize. She began to crawl down the branch towards the fruit and made the mistake of looking down. She jumped, startled by how high up she really was, but was able to hold onto the branch and reach the fruit.

Deciding that she would be unable to make it back down while holding her food, she began to eat the fruit while sitting in the tree. She took her first bite and almost spat it back out in disgust. Despite the foul taste she forced herself to eat the entire fruit, not knowing when she would get a chance to eat again. She finished her meal and began to crawl back towards the tree trunk. Suddenly, she lost her grip on the branch and slipped! She fell, face towards the ground, and let out a scream of terror. She instinctively threw out her hands and waited for the crash with the ground.

After the feeling of falling had lasted several minutes, she opened her eyes and was amazed to see that she was floating a few inches above the ground. Her arms had actually become gusts of air that where holding her body in the air. In her shock she lost concentration and her arms returned to normal dropping her the last few inches onto the ground. She turned over onto her back and looked up at the sky.

In the distance she heard a voice calling out. She sat up, excited, the voice was familiar. She stood and ran back down the tunnel towards the entrance and the voice. In her excitement, she forgot about her reason she had run into the cave to begin with. She ran out of the entrance and started to run back into the forest, looking for the source of the voice.

From behind her, she heard a deep growl which caused her to freeze and slowly turn around in fear. The tiger had waited for her to come out, not willing to give up on what it considered an easy meal. It pounced and she, unable to run, covered her face with her arms. Suddenly, the girl felt a strange sensation like something cold had passed through her body. She opened her eyes and was amazed to see that her entire body had become clear and wispy; the tiger had actually passed through her! She looked at her hands as the returned to normal and then heard a noise that gave her courage.

The voice was closer now and she could make out the words. "Lucy! Lucy where are you?" called the voice. The girl, Lucy, called out, "I'm over here! Please help!" She heard the sound of someone running and then an old man came out from the forest and attacked the tiger with a ferocious punch. He sent the beast flying away; crashing through trees at it flew.

The danger gone, the man turned towards Lucy and held out his arms. Immediately, she ran to him gripping his shirt and sobbing. "Are you hurt anywhere Lucy?" the man asked as he checked her over for injuries. He was both amazed and relieved to find only a few scratches but nothing serious. "Jii-chan!" the girl cried, "I was so scared!"

"It's ok Lucy, you're safe now," her grandfather replied, "Why did you leave the area of the forest I left you in?"

"I didn't want to," the girl exclaimed, "That tiger started chasing me and I couldn't get away!" She began to explain her experience to Jii-chan and when she was done asked, "What happened to me? Why did my body change when I almost got hurt?"

Jii-chan picked her up and started walking back into the forest, "I think I know what happened, but I'll need to check a few books back home before I'll know for sure. Just know that if my suspicions are right, there are several good parts to what happened but there are also a few bad ones." After stating this, he began to run, eager to get his granddaughter home where he could be sure that she was safe.


End file.
